<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days of Past by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783058">Days of Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has so many regrets when it comes to his son. Ghostbur is a painful reminder of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philza &amp; Ghostbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days of Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't find out it was Phil's birthday today until after I was tagging this fic so I guess accidental birthday angst?</p>
<p>Anyway I had a thought of just how painful it might be for Phil when he interacts with Ghostbur so here's a tiny little thing to go with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think, after living as long of a life as Phil had, he’d be used to the sorrow of losing people he cared about.</p>
<p>	That wasn’t really something one got <i>used</i> to though. How could he be used to the heart wrenching pain that always crippled him when he watched someone die?</p>
<p>	He’d never had to be the one to kill them though, that pain was… that one was new and it <i>added</i> to the loss he felt every time he watched Ghostbur float around with an absent smile and blue clutched in his hands.</p>
<p>	It’d been months and it <i>still</i> hurt him to see Ghostbur, a pale imitation to who his son used to be.</p>
<p>	Phil cleared his throat, looking away from the window continuing to work on the invisibility potions Technoblade had asked him to work on while he went through his vault to see what he needed to stock up on.</p>
<p>	There was still conflict. Still fighting. And though there wasn’t anything that was dire that Phil new of, his friend still prepared.</p>
<p>	He missed the days of peace, the days where he didn’t have to worry about the safety of everyone he cared about.</p>
<p>	<i>Phil! Phil look I found some blue flowers, do you want one?</i></p>
<p>	Looking up from the brewing stand to see Ghostbur standing next to him with a wide grin and a bundle of flowers clutched in his hands, Phil gave a sad smile.</p>
<p>	Ghostbur’s grin faltered seeing it.</p>
<p>	<i>You look sad. Do you need some blue? I think you need some blue.</i></p>
<p>	With a shake of his head, Phil reached out.</p>
<p>	“No, I’m good mate. I’ll take a flower though, they look pretty.”</p>
<p>	Ghostbur’s grin returned, apparently satisfied as he pulled out one of the healthiest cornflower from the bundle and placed it gently in Phil’s hand.</p>
<p>	<i>Here you go! Where’s Techno?</i></p>
<p>	Phil chuckled at Ghostbur’s one track mind, taking the flower to put behind his ear before jabbing a thumb in the direction of the vault.</p>
<p>	“In his vault being boring. Get a laugh out of him for me, would you?”</p>
<p>	The beaming smile he got in response to the request made Phil’s heart ache, only able to think about how much he preferred that grin when Wilbur was alive.</p>
<p>	<i>I will! Later Phil!</i></p>
<p>	Another chuckle, this one a little sadder than the last, followed as Ghostbur turned to leave.</p>
<p>	Phil felt ready to break down again, the effort of holding himself together taking so much of his attention he didn’t really notice that Ghostbur hadn’t left yet when he turned back to the brewing stand.</p>
<p>	The flower felt like a weight on his ear, reminding him that he had killed his son, that he hadn’t been there when he should’ve been and he was paying the price for it with Ghostbur’s existence.</p>
<p>	A chilling pressure wrapped around him, and Phil startled as the tears he hadn’t previously noticed turned cold.</p>
<p>	<i>I’m sorry.</i></p>
<p>	Ghostbur’s voice barely seemed to echo, and the apology made Phil choke back a sob as he realized the pressure was the ghost giving him a hug.</p>
<p>	“So am I,” was Phil’s response, his voice cracking as he struggled not to cry more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this and wanna see more, or have a specific idea you'd like to see written why don't you shoot me an ask at <a href="https://siren1song.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> and I'll see what I can do! No promises, but I'd like to write more for this fandom &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>